You're Worth Fighting For!
by CheetahGirlXo
Summary: Kim gets into a TV Show called "Karate Bites!" and she goes through challenges and games. What will happen when Kai comes back and hurts Kim to get revenge on Jack for beating him in the world tournament in China? Will Kim and Jack's relationship as friends change as they grow closer?
1. The Letter

**Hey Guys! This is my very first fanfiction! I really hope you like it! Please review! Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV**

Jerry, Milton and Eddie were in the dojo playing the "Would You Rather?" game.

Jerry asked Milton, "Yo, would you rather eat hairy spiders or have only 2 meals a day for the rest of your life?"

Milton replied, " That's an easy one, eat spiders because if you eat spiders, you throw up and the spider goes out of your body, but if you only eat 2 meals a day for the rest of your life, you live in misery and can't prevent it!"

Jack and Kim walked into the dojo laughing while Jerry looked towards their direction and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Jack replied, "Oh, because Frank didn't know what 2+2 equals!"

Kim smiled at the memory and asked, "So what're you guys doing?"

Jerry responded, " Playing "Would You Rather?", Milton said he would eat hairy spiders!"

Kim looked disgusted and confused. Jack said, "Anyway, Kim and I are going to sticky buns! So see you guys later!"

Jack and Kim waved and walked towards the door. Once they left, Jerry asked, " Um guys? Don't you think it's a bit weird that Jack and Kim are going to sticky buns? I mean they are spending a lot of time together ever since their "big game" at the arcade!"

Milton replied first, "Yeah, why?"

Jerry said, "I say we follow them! See what they're up to!"

Milton looked proud of Jerry," Jerry! For the first time in your life, your actually making some sense! Let's go!"

Milton, Eddie and Jerry hurried up to catch up to Jack and Kim to see what they're up to and reached outside to find Jack and Kim smiling and talking. They seemed to do just that for about 20 minutes.

Finally Rudy came and said, " Guys there's a letter for Kim!"

Kim was shocked, "Me? But, I never get mail! Jack gets the mail!"

Rudy said, "Well it has your name on it and everything!"

Kim grabbed the letter and read it breathing heavily and looking nervous. Jack read it over her shoulder. It said:

_Dear Miss __**Kimberly Anne Crawford,**_

_You have been accepted to be on our show "Karate Bites!" because of_

_your karate talents. You must please write back saying if you would like to be apart of the games. You go through stages to test your focus, fighting and concentration skills. Please answer back by no longer than August 3rd 2012. Thank you!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jennifer Adams_

_ Host and Head Administrator_

Kim looked shocked; Jack looked up at her and said, "Hey you deserve this! You have to go!"

Kim nodded but still was speechless; she never thought she would be on a TV Show revealing her karate talents. Her eyes began to glisten with water.

Jack saw the tears in her eyes and said, "Hey you okay?"

Kim replied finally finding her words, "It's just that I never thought this would happen!"

Jack hugged her and said, "Hey you deserve this more than anyone!"

Kim nodded slightly happier. Jack asked, "So you have 2 tickets to New York! You will you take?

Kim thought about it. Once she found her answer she smiled, "You of course because I need someone to support me!"

Jack looked impressed and said, "Looks like we're all going to New York!"

**Did you like my story? If you don't like it, don't read it! I loved Kim of Kong! When Jack told Kim he really didn't want to hurt her, that moment made my day! I can't wait for All the President's Friends and Wedding Crashers! I'll update in 2 or 3 days! **


	2. Proud to know you

**Hi again! I made a mistake in the 1****st**** chapter. There are 3 tickets and Rudy is going with Kim and Jack since they need an adult. I hope you like the second chapter! Thanks for following this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person POV**

Jack and Kim were packing for their trip to New York. Kim notified the administrator that she was going on the show. Meanwhile, Kim was packing all she needed for the trip, her sparring gear, her karate gi, her hair accessories and perfume.

Jack was packing with her and smirked when she was putting the perfume in her bag, "Kim, who are you putting on that perfume for? Your crush?"

Kim blushed, "I just want to smell decent for the show! They will make rumors if you're smelly!"

Jack sniggered, "Kim, you are a terrible liar! You know what? I think you have a crush! Let's see, ME!"

Kim turned more red, "Ewww! No! Jack we went over this in our first tournament! I do not have a crush on you!"

Jack said, "Well its kinda hard to resist since I'm talented, funny and good looking!"

Jack was pointing at himself tugging his shirt.

Kim smirked, "In your dreams!"

When they finished packing, Rudy drove to the airport and the lady gave us 3 tickets to New York. Jack, Kim and Rudy were seating in the same row seats. Rudy fell asleep immediately.

Kim and Jack just talked about the old memories and fun adventures. And Kim asked, "Hey Jack, what do you think of me?"

Jack replied, "Well you are funny, talented, brave and kind."

Kim smiled, "You really think so?"

Jack said, "Yeah, what do you think of me?'

Kim said, "The same except, your also a starcastic."

Jack smiled as Kim was looking out at the window but then suddenly, she fell asleep on Jack's shoulder and Jack fell asleep on Kim.

After hours, they woke up and blushed when they saw that they were on each other's shoulders.

The woman on the loudspeaker said, "Landing in one minute!" After a minute of silence, Jack, Kim and Rudy stepped out of the plane.

Jack broke the silence, "You nervous for the show?"

Kim replied, "Are you kidding? More nervous than I ever had been! What if I fail!"

Jack tried to comfort her by saying, "You are not going to fail! I promise!"

Kim smiled again, "I also forgot, you are sweet and comforting!"

Jack's heart fluttered, _"Kim is so cute! Wait, did I just call Kim Crawford cute?" _Rudy was smiling at what relationship they have, as they reached the taxi. Once they arrived at the hotel they went to a table where a woman was standing.

The woman smiled, "Dears, I am sorry, we can't fit three people in a room, its too small! One of you will have to go to another hotel room."

Rudy replied, "That's okay, I'll get my own room."

Kim and Jack walked nervously to their room and it was truthfully small. For some strange reason, the bathroom was a disco bathroom **(like in the episode Bobby Wasabi) **and there was only 1 bed.

Kim thought, _"Oh great! This is going to be really awkward!"_

"Um, I guess I'll just, uh, sleep on the floor," stammered Jack.

"No it's fine Jack. I will," Kim replied.

"Noooooooo. I will!" Jack said sweetly.

_"Awww, Jack is so sweet..." _I thought. _"Wait a minute, did I just call Jack Anderson sweet?"_

"Jack, it's ok. Just let me sleep on the floor."

"No Kim. **I'll **do it ok?"

"Why won't you just leave it to me?"

Jack sighed.

"Fine Kim, I'm sorry. You can sleep on the floor."

"No, I g-guess you were right. Jack, you can do it."

"Kim, y-"

"Just do it Jack!"

"Kim! You said you would! Now go sleep on the floor!"

"No! You go sleep on the floor, Jack!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Kim sighed.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'll do it."

"No, Kim. I-"

"Jack, don't start this again!"

"I'm serious! I'll just sleep on the floor okay?"

It was really late, so they fell right asleep, Jack on the floor and Kim on the bed. It was the middle of the night when Kim woke up. She saw Jack shivering on the floor, and in the moonlight she could sense that his teeth were chattering. She knew he was wide awake.**Kim's POV**

_"Poor Jack,"_ I thought. "Jack, y-you can sleep on the bed if you want..." Kim stuttered. "I mean, here, I'll move over." Jack silently but gratefully climbed up onto the bed and fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

The next morning, Kim woke up as soon as I did. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was kinda curled up in Kim's body heat, and she was falling off the bed. _"Now how did that happen?"_ I wondered. Then I realized that my hand was on top of Kim's since last night. I turned beet red. "S-sorry," I managed to say, pulling away. "It's fine," Kim replied blushing.

**Kim's POV**

Five minutes after Jack got into the disco bathroom to brush his teeth, I heard loud music coming from in there. The door was open a crack and I pushed it. I was in for a surprise. Jack was disco-dancing ridiculously with another disco-dancing man **(like in Road to Wasabi) **in the bathtub. I blinked. _"Note-to-self,"_ I thought. _"If Jack ever dances in public, make sure everyone watching is aware that I don't know him."_

"You're so annoying!" I groaned. "How can I be proud to know you?"

I stormed off.

**Jack's POV**

I smiled. _"Wow, she's actually proud to know me! I guess I'm proud to know her too!"_ I thought.

**Kim's POV**

_"Phew!" _I thought as I stormed off. _"This is going to be an_ _interesting day!"_

**So, what do you think? This came to me in a dream! I added humor in this chapter between Kim and Jack. I'll update in a few days again! Please review! You guys are the best! 3**


	3. AN: Finally!

**Hi Guys! I finally know how to update a chapter properly! So here's the real chapter 2! I know you hate Author's notes. But, I will have chapter 3 in 2 days! Sorry it will take so long! I promise after chapter 3 the rest of the chapters will be 1 or 2 days later! Thanks for your support on my stories! You guys are the best!**


	4. The Big Fight

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry I didn't get to update in so long! Here's the 4****th**** chapter! I You guys are the best! Thanks for your support! Please Review! Enjoy!**

Kim and Jack were meeting Rudy in the hotel lobby so he can drive them to Karate Bites studio for the orientation of how things would work and the task. There were 5 tasks. The 1st task was Gymnastics and how well you performed. The 2nd task was how many boards you can break in a minute. The 3rd task was fighting the best in the world. After they found out that the games were taking place next week, they left the orientation and drove back to hotel.

Kim told Jack she will be going to the snack bar. Jack wasn't paying attention at all, Kim just rolled her eyes and left. When she went downstairs to the snack bar, she saw a strangely familiar person but decided to ignore him. Then she felt someone continuously punch her arm. She turned around and was about to give her world's famous death glares until she saw a boy sneering and smiling evilly at her.

Kim gulped, "Kai?"

Kai sneered, "Well, well , well, I see I met Jack's girlfriend."

Kim turned beet red, "2 things: one, I am not Jack's girlfriend, and two, how do you know me?"

Kai said angrily, "You don't ask the questions girl! I do! Now, I have one! How did the wimpy, weak Jack beat me in the world tournament, huh?"

Kim yelled, "Don't talk about Jack that way you freak! Jack deserved to win the tournament unlike you!"

Kai said, "Well, looks like you do have a crush on Jack, you have awful taste, Kim Crawford!"

Kim screamed, "That's It!" She kicked him and punched him.

Kai said, "You shouldn't have done that!" Scarefully he sounded like Jack but Jack sounded cute when he said that and Kai sounded like he was going to kill you literally.

Kai started to strangle my arm but I kicked his arm and then he tried to punch me in the gut which he did, but that didn't mean I was going to stop fighting back. When he flipped me I fell on my back and I heard something crack in my foot. _Ooops! I broke something! Oh no! The COMPETITION! _

Kai was laughing at my pain but then heard a noise. He looked around and then ran to leave the hotel. I held her foot and yelped, she broke her ankle! She screamed. The nurse came running because she probably heard me screaming.

The nurse asked kindly, "What do you need dear? Do you need help?"

Kim hated to admit it but she nodded, "Yes ma'am, I need help walking."

The nurse helped her walk until Kim interrupted her from 5 feet in the hotel. "I can take it from here."

The nurse looked worried, "Are you sure?"

Kim nodded, "Yes I am absolutely sure!"

Kim limped and held the walls and opened the door. Jack was watching a karate video like usual.

Once he heard Kim come in he turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Um, Kim? What's going on? You look uglier than usual with the blood and all."

Kim gave him a death glare and fixed a smile, "First of all, shut up Jack! And second I was practicing tap dancing in the gym."

Jack smirked, "Tap dancing? Kim, you can't even do regular dancing! Forget tap dancing!"

Kim lied again, "Okay you caught me, I tripped over a large rock!"

Jack snorted, "A large rock at the gym? That's really unrealistic and you are a terrible liar Kim, your voice goes higher every time you lie! You have got to work on your lying skills!"

Kim said, "Why do you have to be so difficult, Jack! Anyway, I got into a fight."

Jack screamed, "What? With who?"

Kim said calmly but fearfully, "With Kai."

Jack's eyes widened and tightened with anger, "How did he find us?"

Kim said, "I don't know! It's like he's stocking us or something."

Jack said, "Oh, and Kim?"

Kim replied, "Yeah?"

Jack responded, "You do know someone has to help you walk right? I heard you and the nurse walking."

Kim slapped her forehead, "Jack! Seriously, do you have super senses or something?'

Jack smiled, "Trust me, I know things!"

Kim said, "Jack, I can take care of myself!"

Jack didn't say anything. He just watched Kim with interest to see if she would fall. She simply did and Jack looked at Kim, "You were saying Kim?"

Kim groaned, "Uh! Fine! I might need a little help but don't treat me like I am weak!"

Jack said, "Okay! Calm down, I am just glad you admitted you needed help! Someone needs help once in a while, even you!"

Jack picked Kim up and put her on the bed, "But first, I have to beat Kai senseless!" Jack walked towards the door and shut it.

Kim yelled, "Jack! A little help here!"

Jack ran back opening the door and said, "Oh, right!"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and back and helped her walk as he tried to find Kai.

Jack thought, _Wait until I find you Kai, wait until I find you!_

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it! I know it said hurt/comfort but I am going to change it to Humor/Friendship because this story is about friends helping each other and a little flirting on the way! I will update 5****th**** chapter tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	5. AN: Sorry!

** Author's Note: **

** I know you hate these. But I need to tell you guys some news! First off, I am so so sorry I haven't been updating You're Worth Fighting For! I am going to update it probably by September 2****nd****! Right on Hit the Road Jack's date in Canada! If not definitely before September 6****th**** latest! So sorry for the long wait! I am going to update once a week every Saturday once school starts! Again, SO SORRY for the wait! I know what its like to wait for a fanfiction!  
**

** ~Rachita**


	6. Casts and Fights

**AN: Hey guys! Its make up day for all my fanfictions! I am going to do 3 chapters! Thanks to my friends for the support! Please review! Remember KICK FOREVER!**

** Kim's POV**

Jack and I were running all over the hotel like crazy. My ankle is killing me and I just want to go to the nurse! I mean come on! I think me and Jack should go to the nurse's office! So I used my best pleading skills to the test.

I begged with my big puppy dog eyes, "Jack, can we pleaassee go to the nurse's office? Pretty pleaseee!" **( AN:I know that there isn't such things as a nurse's office in the hotel but I put it in to make it a little more intersesting I guess)**

Jack looked annoyed, "Okay first of all, I am NOT going to fall for the puppy dog eyes! And second, I think we should find Kai first!"

I threw her hands in the air, "Jack my ankle is killing me here do we HAVE to find Kai first?"

Jack nodded, "Yes Kim, we have to."

I smirked, "I see why you want to go find Kai first."

Jack looked at her confused, "Um, I thought it was obvious, he hurt one of my friends! I want revenge!"

I shook her head, " No its because you want to hold me, look at our position Jack!"

He looked at our position and blushed. He had one arm wrapped around my shoulder to help me walk. Then he went back to reality in a second.

Jack protested, "I do NOT like you or have a crush on you!"

i said, "Mmmm hmmm. Then why do you want to find Kai."

Jack sighed, "Fine you win, let's go to the nurse's office!"

I said, "FINALLY, Jack I can get you to do _anything_ for me!"

Jack protested, "Can not!"

I screamed, "Can too!"

We argued for what seemed hours but then we went to the nurse's offic

"Um excuse me, miss?" Kim asked.

The nurse turned around, "Oh yes, how can I help you both."

Jack responded, "Actually, Kim needs a cast for her ankle?"

The nurse smiled kindly, "Okay, Kim you lay down on this bed while I get the cast and please call me Miss Payne!"

Jack and Kim said together, "Okay!"

Miss Payne asked, "And what color would you like for the cast?"

Kim said, "Light green, its my favorite!"

Miss Payne chuckled, "Okay be right back with you two!"

Jack and Kim just sat in silence for a while.

Jack broke the silence, "So Kim, I didn't know you like light green? Gee, I thought you liked hot pink!"

I screamed, "Ew, I am so not in to that girly color!"

Jack mocked her, "Yup and you so hate fashion!"

"One more time and you'll get punched in the face!" I screamed again.

Miss Payne came back to the room, "Everything okay in here?"

I said, "Oh, just fine Miss Payne!"

Miss Payne said, "Okay here's the cast, this might hurt a little. Be warned!"

When she started moving my ankle I flinched so hard that I punched Jack in the arm.

"Ow!" Jack said, rubbing his arm.

'Sorry." I mumbled.

She started moving my arm again and I started to punch Jack over and over again.

Jack yelled, "Really Kim, again! What's next the face!"

She moved much more than the other times and guess where I hit Jack this time? Yup you guessed it, the face!

Jack mumbled, "Should've saw it coming."

Kim said again, "I am so sorry!"

Jack half smiled, "Its cool, I won't leave you, I'll be here."

Miss Payne's movements on my ankle made me get moody, "Why in the universe would I care!"

Jack looked hurt, "Well then!"

When she was finally done I relaxed. Jack looked really sad so I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for being here with me."

Jack angrily said, "Yeah that's a big compliment said from someone who doesn't care!"

I pleaded, "Jack, you know I was moody because of the pain, right? I mean I wouldn't really say that to you!"

Jack smiled, "Okay, now can we beat Kai, senseless?"

"Sure! But I can't fight." I looked down sadly.

Jack shrugged, "I know, but I'll beat him for you!"

I bit my lip, "Okay, sure." **(AN: Like she bit her lip in Ricky Weaver and Wrath of Swan!)**

We walked everywhere to find Kai, but he was nowhere to be found. Then I felt someone kick my back. I fell to the ground and deeply breathed.

Jack looked at Kai angrily, "What is with you! I mean why would you want to hurt Kim?"

Kai smirked, "Easy, I hurt Kim, you would want to fight with me and I would get my revenge! You obviously have a crush on her!"

Jack turned red, "I do not!"

I screamed, "Kai, Jack is better than you in lots of ways! He's a better fighter, a good heart and always is by his friends!"

Kai sneered, "Awww, does Kimmy have a crush on Jack!"

Kim shouted, "Did you just call me Kimmy! I swear I am going to kick him in the—"

Jack said, "Okay! We get it Kim!"

Kai was about to hit Jack when he heard someone coming.

He smiled evily." You think you got off this time punk? Well you thought wrong!"

Kai ran out and I started to hold the walls so I can get up.

As me and Jack were getting to the hotel I said, "You know Jack I see the family resemblance."

Jack looked at her, "What do you mean, me and KAI! You're insane!"

I said, "He stole your catch phrase!"

Jack looked more angry than usual, "He stole my catch phrase, I'm going to kill him! NOBODY steals my catch phrase!"

I said, "Yeah, yeah I know. By the way, how will I go to the competition? I have a broken ankle!"

Jack's eyes widen. "Shoot! I just remembered! I'll get you back to full strength for the competition!"

I was shocked, "You would really do that for me Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Yeah anything for my bestest friend in the world!"

I said, "Bestest is not a word~"

Jack said, "Whatever!"

I smiled, "I'll always be here for you Jack."

Jack smiled back, "I'll always be here for you too Kim."

Me and Jack just had another moment, maybe we really are made for each other. Wait, I DO NOT have a crush on him! Oh who am I kidding? I am falling for that boy!

**AN: I don't know if I already said this but this is to my best friend Jasmine! Thanks for helping me with this story! I'll update tomorrow for real! I have my ideas out! I was going to update later but I felt bad so I updated it now! Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**


	7. AN: How I will update my stories

**AN: Look guys, I am so sorry for the wait. Now that the school year has started I haven't really got to do ANY of my fanfiction stories so here is the order I'll update:**

**~Friendly Love: Every Sunday**

**~KICK: One Shot moments : Every Saturday (NEW! Starts on next Saturday)**

**~You're Worth Fighting For: Every Saturday (One Chapter)**

**Sorry again for the wait so I guess here is the AN for you! Chapter update today! **

**By the way expect the fanfic on Saturdays YWFR 6:00 and KOSM 6:30. Friendly Love 3:00!**

**Enjoy the rest of your week and next week make it your best! GLC tonight! Bye! **

** Love Always,**

** Rachita**

**PS: Sorry if I said I will update today next saturday I will:) With another story!**


	8. MUST READ: RECOGNIZING AUTHORS

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for not updating. Quite honestly i dont know when i will update. But the reason I wrote this author's note is I wanted to know who started the last name Anderson for Jack. I want to know cause I want to recognize the person for there genius of coming up with that last name! So I will appreciate it if you are that person (be honest) review and tell me! I will recognize that person! Also I want to recognize the Sugar is BAD for your health author which i think is TheGreatestEver! Thank you for an amazing story! And also Kack its Jack and Kim! My first story fanfic i ever read! The author is KAD900 and i wanted to say that I loved the story and update! Also the last person I want to recognize is the "Memories Collide" author, which is Tigertail94. I want to say that update please! Also I want to thank you for my inspiration of you're worth fighting for my first story! And Lastly thank you for all of YOU for reading my story and writing amazing awesome story! I know this is a long AN but I have to recognize people! I'll write next chapter soon!**

** 3~Rachita**

**P.S: What do you guys reccemmend for my story? All ideas are welcome! Thank you for reading my story!**


	9. SURPRISE!: Nothing to do with the story!

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating! Here's a random Leolivia one shot. If you don't like leolivia well then sorry but then don't read this chapter! Simple as that! Mentions of rumors of luklivia.**

**Olivia's POV**

I was pacing in my room and freaking out. Luke told the interviewer we are dating. Now the whole world knows! I mean that's not even true! What the heck! Don't get me wrong but I will never ever date Luke because first, he is 2 and a half years older! Anyway I keep trying to text the kickin it cast that the rumors aren't true but they won't answer! My annoying brother Cade came and peeked in my room.

Cade asked, "Olivia?"

I sighed, "Yeah Cade?"

Cade said, "Mom wants to talk to you!"

I gulped, _ Oh no she thinks I'm dating….. No! No! No!_

I replied, "I'm coming down Cade!"

Cade nodded, "You better come in like 5 seconds, Mom is furious!"

I raced down the stairs and when I came downstairs it wasn't a pretty sight. My mom was beet red and it looked like steam was coming out of her ears.

"Olivia, what is the meaning of this? Just because you are famous doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" Mom scolded.

"Mom the rumors aren't true! We aren't dating I swear!" I said defensively.

Mom calmly said, "Sorry honey, I just don't like that Luke boy, he is 3 years older than you honey!"

I said, "Don't worry I wouldn't date him in a million years!"

Mom smiled, "Okay dear, Leo wants to talk to you sweetheart! He called 5 minutes ago."

_Oh no, Leo! _ I thought.

"Okay mom I'm calling him right now!" I said.

I walked towards the door. My hands are shaking. _What will he say? Will he stop being my friend? Ugh, my life is so complicated!_ I opened the door shaking and saw a angry person by the door. "Hi Leo!" I said trying to sound as happy as possible.

I was relieved he came here so I said, "I thought you would ignore me!"

Leo said, "Why are you dating him?"

I stuttered, "I-I'm n-not dating him, Leo. Its just rumors, I swear!"

Leo angrily replied, "What? He lied!"

I thought, _Oh god that is his "I wanna beat someone up" voice! He wants to beat Luke up!_

I pleaded, "Leo, please don't beat Luke up!"

Leo snorted, "He lied to make himself look cool, and use you to make him more famous! Why shouldn't I?" Leo sat down on the chair in the living room

I said, "Leo, _you_ will lose followers! Don't use your karate skills for granted!" I took a chair and sat behind him. We were back to back.

Leo said, "Uh huh, so protecting my best friend is using my karate skills for granted?"

I said, "No, but wait a second, did you say best friend?"

Leo rolled his eyes as he turned around,"Duh, we chat ALL the time, we go out all the time with the kickin it cast and crew and we take pictures. Not to mention we play characters that fall in love and have chemistry!"

I blushed, "Really?"

Leo smiled for the first time in months, "Really." I smiled and leaned on his neck but to ruin the moment I thought I should have fun and make fun of him.

I went towards my living room window andI smirked and screamed in a fangirling voice, "Oh. My. God! Did you, Leo Howard just call me your best friend! I will tell everyone! HEY EVERYBODY! LEO HOWARD TOLD ME I WAS HIS BEST FRIEND! LEO HOW—"

Leo covered my mouth, "Shhhhh! Don't scream it to the world!"

I playfully punched him, "Whatever, I don't know what to do about Luke though!"

Leo deeply sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but that, is up to you. I can't influence your decisions."

I smiled, "Thanks Leo, I know you will never ever take me for granted like Luke did."

Leo grinned, "Yeah, I am after all sweet, cute, talented and _hot_ aren't I?"

I blushed deeply once again, "That's from the fans, not me!"

Leo chuckled. His laugh is totally contagious, and it makes me smile when he's happy and heck, everyone can agree with me!

Leo said, "You have to admit, I am funny and cute!"

I laughed, "Don't forget cocky!"

Leo said, "Yes, that too."

I said, "I am glad we got to talk, trust me it was so boring not to talk to you! It was torture, I mean—"

Leo smirked, "I know what you mean, once you meet me you can't live without me!"

I said, "NOT TRUE! Okay, maybe a teeny bit true, but SHUT UP Leo!"

Leo said, "Fine, I gotta go, my mom says we have to go to a fan signing, again!"

I chuckled, "Hey, you are the star Leo! I am just the side kick on the show!"

Leo seriously said, "Hey you're pretty awesome too."

I turned red again, "Thanks."

Leo smirked, "Aww is little Livey blushing!"

I protested, "No! I gotta go too bye!"

Leo laughed, "Bye."

_What's going on with me today? I am not usually red around Leo! Oh well, probably cause I didn't see him in a while or something._

**Leo's POV**

My mom called me to do the fan signing thing in LA. This is the 3 time this week! It is NOT fun to be famous. Don't worry I know I am blessed and everything and trust me when I say I don't want myself to do anything else but its another tiring day.

My mom came in my room with an excited expression on her face, "Leo! You don't have to go to the signing because the planes are delayed because of Hurricane Sandy!"

I asked, "Hurricane who?"

Mom replied, "Sandy!"

_Oh no, the people on the east coast! I am sending a tweet right away! _I thought.

I whipped out my phone and went on Twitter to say, "Stay safe East Coast! I am praying for you! Good luck! #HurricaneSandy."

I scrolled down and noticed 2 tweets from Olivia. One tweet where Olivia wishes East Coast good luck and another tweet she retweeted. The tweet was saying to please wish them good luck for the hurricane by a girl with a twitter name of OlivianFan and the name of iamadisneygirl **(AN: My twitter name!)**

When I was about to put my phone away I heard a ring, it was call from Olivia. I picked up and said, "Hello?"

Olivia said, "Leo, I want to give Luke a taste of his own medicane, and I want you to help me."

I said, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Olivia replied in a small voice, "I'm going to humiliate him on the internet."

I smiled evily, "Wow, goody two shoes Olivia wants to get revenge."

Olivia said, "Shut Up!"

I said, "Okay! What do you want me to do!"

Olivia said, "Beat the crap out of him!"

I pretended to sound shocked, "Livey! Language!"

Olivia said, "Whatever, please?"

I mocked her, "But Olivia, I don't want to use my karate skills for granted!"

Olivia yelled, "Leo, don't mock me!"

I replied, "Okay, when?"

Olivia said simply, "Now. Come to my house!"

I said, "Okay, be there in a flash!"

Olivia said, "Bye!"

I said, "Bye!"

I ran down my street and turned right, then 3 houses down was Olivia's House.

Olivia was talking to Luke and yelling at him about the rumor thing and I personally was happy. Luke was tied to a chair by a rope and duct tape. It was actually pretty funny to watch. I mean the only reason I haven't tweeted her publicly is because I always was busy and even when I had time to tweet Olivia will always be talking about Girl Vs Monster.

"Luke, you said we were dating? How could you? I mean I can't even date!" Olivia screamed.

I really liked Olivia like more than I should. Yep you caught me, I, Leo Richard Howard, have a crush on Olivia Hastings Holt. I respected that Olivia couldn't date until 16 so I decided to patiently wait.

"Leo! You're here! You may help me do the honors!" Olivia smiled widely.

"Wait, what honors?" Luke asked.

"Well, you mess with Olivia, you mess with me. So you pay pretty boy!" I said.

Luke's eyes widen, "Wait, are you gonna—"

PUNCH! I didn't even punch Luke, Olivia did, boy all that karate training for her really paid off.

Luke started wriggling in his chair, "Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

PUNCH! KICK! I just punched and kicked him and while I did that I growled, "You should've thought of that _before_ you told the whole world that you and Olivia were dating, right?"

"I suppose but—" Luke tried to start.

Olivia started punching and speaking at the same time, "Oh! PUNCH! You! PUNCH! Think! PUNCH! This! PUNCH! Is! PUNCH! Over? PUNCH! We! PUNCH! Haven't! PUNCH! Even! PUNCH! Started! PUNCH!

I looked at her in amazement._ Who would've that that Olivia had the strong side in her? _I thought.

"Leo, now it's time for Luke's punishment!" Olivia said grinning evily.

"My pleasure Olivia!" I said.

"Wait, what are you going to do—" Luke asked weakly.

I took him out of the chair and started punching, kicking, flipping, and doing all the karate moves I knew on him. It felt good. I never actually hurt a person on purpose but this was for protecting Olivia's identity.

After I was done I looked at Olivia, "Did you get it on camera?"

Olivia smiled, "All on tape!"

I grinned, "Excellent!"

Luke's eyes widened once more, "WHAT? You got this thing on tape? It will humiliate me!"

Olivia snorted, "Your point is? You USED me to get more famous. This video will get you less famous and people wanted a leolivia video for a long time!"

I walked over and high fived her. She said, "Want to make the video introduction?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

We did the introduction talking about why we are doing this video and so on. Finally after we were done I turned to Olivia, "I have to tell you something."

Olivia said, "Sure what is it?"

I stuttered, "Y-you know how J-jack and K-kim's characters react with each other right?"

Olivia said, "Yeah, they like each other, that's obvious, why?"

I gulped, "I feel just like Jack right now."

Olivia looked puzzled, "What?"

I swallowed, "You're Kim and I'm Jack in this situation Olivia."

Olivia smiled widely, "You like me? Like, more than a friend!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah, I thought that was pretty cle—"

I got interrupted by a kiss. My eyes widened but then closed as I started to kiss back. When we pulled away I realized something, "Olivia!"

Olivia said, "What?"

I yelled, "We can't date! You're not allowed to!"

Olivia asked, "So?"

I said, "_So_, we can't kiss and do things that people in a relationship do!"

Olivia sighed, "Oh Leo, when will you learn."

I looked at her, "What?"

Olivia smacked her forehead, "Our characters date in the third season, stupid! We have to start practicing to kiss and act coupley anyway!"

I smiled, "Oh right!"

Olivia mocked me, "Oh right!"

I pouted, "Don't mock me Olivia!"

Olivia giggled, "Whatever!"

I asked, "Hey want to go to the Shake It Up set?"

Olivia said, "Sure why not?"

I grabbed her by the hand, "Come on let's go!"

Olivia said, "Okay coming!"

_From that day on we started to act coupley. Technically since Olivia can't date, when we acted like we were a couple we used the excuse of Jack and Kim. That's another best part of being a professional actor, people can't tell if you are acting, practicing or not._

**AN: Did you like it? I'm sorry this is NOT my best one! Others are on the way! I have lot of surprises for You're Worth Fighting For so stay hooked! You never know what will happen with Jack and Kim;) Oh and it probably has errors. I just tried to get you guys a chapter! It took me one hour so only positive reviews! Please? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about not updating! The truth is that I have been all over the place from drama, homework, and everything else. My best friend who happens to be a writer here has been helping me improve my stories and by the way she helped me write chapter 5 and 6 too of the story. Her name is Neha and her author's name is **luvingbtr**. Please read her stories! She's a really amazing descriptive writer! But I promise that my chapters will be updating soonJ Thanks for being so patient. I know some of you are probably like so tired of waiting and I apologize…..

Lots of Love from,

~Rachita:)


End file.
